Guarding themselves from the dangers of the North
by Forgotten Cross
Summary: Out of all the dangers from the North, the cold wasn't always the worst. The Nordics had their own ways to protect themselves. But Iceland was young and had no means, which worried Norway.


This is a (crappy) translation of a (crappy) oneshot I wrote in Spanish earlier on this week.

This time I've chosen the Nordics (Norway and Iceland as the main characters... And Mr. Puffin xD)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Northern Europe was a very cold place in winter. Not all the nations would have been able to thrive in there; those who did, were never alone. The rest of the world considered the five Nordics as a big family since they had always been close. But realistically, it was not possible for them to stay always together. They had each other, although that did not work perfectly. They needed their own ways to avoid falling into the madness of the cold North. One of the main causes of this madness was loneliness.<p>

Denmark was a _free soul_ who considered himself as the pillar of the group. His land was located a bit more in the South than the rest's and he could relatively easily visit other places in Europe, not necessarily the other Nordics'. He used that to his advantage by making frequent trips during which he had no time to feel alone. Between battles and violent dangerous journeys, he had no time to fall in the influx of cold. He didn't depend on anyone to protect himself of the frigid cold, which earned him the reputation of the King of the North.

Finland and Sweden kept company to each other, saying that "this way we keep our hearts strong against adversity." They had realized that the best way to not feel lonely was not being alone. The other nations did not understand why coming up with something so simple made them feel so proud of themselves. And the truth is that many of them were not aware of the difficulty of coping with each other daily, living together and all that that entailed. But the big fights between Sweden and Finland weren't frequent at all. Many thought they were a couple, but their bond was much stronger and deeper than anyone could imagine, after years of protecting each other of oblivion. Because in the North, oblivion was as dangerous as the cold and loneliness. It made even to the strongest people forget about their own identity.

Norway and Iceland were perhaps those who had it the most difficult. Iceland, since he lived so isolated in his island; Norway, because he had only the occasional company of Denmark, as his house was one of the favorite destinations of the Danish. Although Denmark's stay was always very short, so his house always seemed empty. But the Norwegian had never been a guy who got carried away by appearances. Where anyone else would see an empty house which was almost in the middle of nowhere, he saw himself living in a magical and mythological community.

Iceland did not have that _gift_, which made his older brother feel very concerned. How was the youngest of the Nordics going to survive in his cold island completely alone? At first he tried to spend as much time as possible with his brother but, deep down, he knew he could not be always by his side. He needed to find a faithful companion to his little brother, someone (or something) who meant as much as fairies and ogres meant for Norway himself. And he needed to find them soon. That was the goal that the country had set in one of his trips to visit the fifth Nordic.

The first few days were unsuccessful. Iceland enjoyed his presence, but showed no signs of interest in anything or anyone else. Well equipped with their fur coats, the brothers left the house in the morning for a walk and enjoyed watching the puffins. Occasionally, the youngest and most fearless ones tried to approach them, but Norway put his little brother away from "those dangers with beak." Then, once they were protected from the cold in the house where the boy with snow white hair lived, Norway told the younger country some stories. He really seemed fascinated by them and hardly realized when night fell. And that was because Norway was a great storyteller, although his silent nature deceived more than one nation.

Thus passed the days and Norway had to leave. He woke up before his brother did only to avoid the moment of departure and, opening the door of the house, he found a small puffin. Something made "click" in the mind of who had been a fearsome Viking long ago, who reached down and took the animal in his arms.

"You're the one who's always trying to approach the small kid, right?" he whispered, and with little surprise, he saw the intelligent animal nod. "I leave you in charge, little Mr. Puffin. Do not let me down."

Norway left, leaving the animal in the house, where Iceland would find him hours later.

* * *

><p>[Meeting of European Nations]<p>

Norway reached the building early, as always. He did not want to hear the yelling of his Danish friend, so he just went straight to the meeting room, hoping to be the first to arrive. But when he entered the room he found that somebody was already there. His younger brother was in his usual seat, with his eyes closed. At his side was his faithful companion with feathers. Both of them were sleeping peacefully.

That animal had saved his dear brother from loneliness and the everlasting Northern cold. Norway smiled. It seemed that the stubborn puffin had not disappointed him.

* * *

><p>That's all. I don't really like this oneshot, so I might write more about the Nordics ^^<p>

What do you think? Reviews are welcome (I think that writing that was not necessary... xD)

Reviews? Please~


End file.
